the kent family
by anywbshowlover
Summary: What if the Jonathan and Martha had kids before they found Clark? They had their sons Nick and Pat with them when the meteor shower happened. Martha is expecting another kid. They adopt one kid.
1. Meteor shower

This is my first Smallville fanfic. I own four characters only.

Summary: What if the Jonathan and Martha had kids before they found Clark? They had their sons Nick and Pat with them when the meteor shower happened. Martha is expecting another kid. They adopt one kid.

Disclaimer: The characters are name friends of mine. They are my own creation.

They are only characters I own. The other two are made up.

Character: Clark 15 Nick 15 Pat 13 Jonathan 10 Denise 7

Chapter 1

Meteor Shower

The Jonathan, Martha Kent and their two boys were heading out Nell's flower shopping. When the whole town witness the first meteor fell on the Nell's brother car killed him and his wife? That when Lana life changed forever. Martha picked up the girl and said Lana sweetheart you are be ok I am sure Nell will take care of you.

The Kent family was heading home that. Their four year old son Nick noticed the small boy on the side of the road. They asked him where he came from and he point into the cornfield. Jonathan picked up the boy and wrapped the boy in his and jacket. Martha and boys saw the spaceship.

Jonathan picked up the spaceship and throws it in the truck. Martha had the boys in the back seat. Mr. Kent took the tiny three years old up his arms. Martha looked at Jon and said what will name him. Jon said how about the name Clark James Kent. Martha said Jonathan you mean we are going to name him Clark. Clark sat between Martha and Jonathan.

They got home after from the meteor shower. Clark looks up at Jon and says daddy carried in the house please. Martha unbuckled the four from the car seat. She unbuckled Pat from his car seat and carried him in the house.

The three year turned to his new brothers Nick and Pat who just turned three and one. Clark looks at his new family.

One day Clark was watching his mom cooking dinner for the family. Martha saw the little boy watching her cook and asks Clark what wrong sweetheart. Then she hears him call her mommy for the first time since they found him. She called Jonathan in the house. What is wrong Martha? Nothing Clark just called me mommy Jonathan. Jon picked up the boy and smile at him.

Two years later.

Martha started screaming and Clark ran to see what the matter was. Clark go get your father. He ran to his dad and said mom wants you. He tells the five to stay down stair with your brothers. Jonathan goes to see what matter with his wife. He sees her sitting on their bed. Jonathan says "Honey what a matter." As she looks at Jonathan I have some great news the Kent family is going to a little bigger in seven months. Jonathan looks at Martha and says you mean your having a baby.

A/N Tell if you like it.


	2. seven months later

**Our Prayers are Answer**.

Chapter Six

Bonding Time with Clark

Summary: Martha and Jonathan take time bonding with Clark.

After the hard day Jonathan and Martha had with Clark. They both decided to take turn staying with him during night. They also talked about each other weekend they decided they would set aside time to bond with Clark.

Jonathan told Martha this weekend he would bond with their son.

Martha said "Ok Jonathan."

So the follow morning Martha says to Clark leave, but she will be back Sunday night

The weekend came and Jonathan explained to Clark. That Clark and him where going gang out together all weekend, Clark get real excited and jumped in to his father arms.

He watched his father work out on the farm in the morning. Late that afternoon they went into town and get ice cream.

At dinner Jonathan made them some paste. Before, they ate dinner Jonathan put his son in the high chair. After, dinner Jonathan told Clark that they were going to watching TV together. While watching TV Clark fell asleep on his lap.

Jonathan bought Clark up to his room. Before, bring Clark into his room he decided to let Clark could sleep with him. He put Clark on the bed and laid his son next to him. He kissed Clark on the forehead and said goodnight Clark. I love you son.

In morning Clark woke up next to his dad. Jonathan felt something tug on his shirt. To his surprise it was Clark. What is it was buddy.

Good morning d-daddy Clark said to his father.

Good morning you too son.

Before, we go downstairs I have to take a shower, and you have to take a bath young man, said Jonathan to Clark. He walked in the bathroom to his shower. Before, he even gets in the shower Clark started crying. Buddy I am going to be right out. When I get out I will give a bath.

After Jonathan gave Clark a bath, he saw that Clark wanted to get out the bathtub. Are you cold buddy he asked his son? He lifted the little boy out of bathtub, and put some clothes on Clark.

After they took a shower and a bath, Jonathan picked up Clark and carried him downstairs and made some breakfast for both them.

In the afternoon Clark watched his daddy milk the cows. He asked his dad if cows says,

Mow.

Jonathan looks down his special little boy. Says yes they do Clark. Are you hungry son Jonathan asked to Clark?

Clark in replied nodded is head yes.

Jonathan picked Clark up and brought him inside and made them some lunch. Before, making lunch Jonathan put the little boy in the highchair. He gave Clark his sandwich. Jonathan noticed the doorknob turn around he looked at door. To his surprise he saw his lovely wife stand at the door. Before, she could speak to Jonathan, she saw him walk around the table to their son out his highchair.

She asked how, Are my favorite men in the world. Oh Jonathan I miss you so much as said that gave her loving husband a kiss on the lips. Then Martha bent down to her baby and gave him hug and kiss.

Jonathan said, "Martha why she came home early."

She replied I miss my husband and my little boy.

Ok, Sweetie.

So Clark how did you like spend the weekend with daddy.

Yes did, but I miss you mommy.

Martha picked up her baby and brought him over the couch. She hugged Clark and told him how would like to spend next weekend with mommy son.

In responds to that, Clark nodded his head yes.

The week went by fast for the Kent family.

On Friday night Jonathan for the weekend, before he left that night asked his wife if he could put their son to bed.

Sure sweetheart you can, Martha said to her husband. She turns around to her little boy and bent down to his eye level. Now Clark daddy is going to tuck you to night.

Clark ran right into his daddy arms. He looks into his eyes and he gives Jonathan big smile.

Before, they know it. It was Sunday and Jonathan was home.

Martha and Clark ran right to his daddy and her husband.

He give them both hugs and kisses.

A/N Sorry it took so long to update.


	3. chapter 3

This is my first Smallville fanfic. I own four characters only.

Summary: What if the Jonathan and Martha had kids before they found Clark? They had their sons Nick and Pat with them when the meteor shower happened. Martha is expecting another kid. They adopt one kid.

Disclaimer: The characters are name friends of mine. They are my own creation.

They are only characters I own. The other two are made up.

Character: Clark 15 Nick 15 Pat 13 Jonathan 10 Denise 7

* * *

Chapter 1

Meteor Shower

The Jonathan, Martha Kent and their two boys were heading out Nell's flower shopping. When the whole town witness the first meteor fell on the Nell's brother car killed him and his wife? That when Lana life changed forever. Martha picked up the girl and said Lana sweetheart you are be ok I am sure Nell will take care of you.

The Kent family was heading home that. Their four year old son Nick noticed the small boy on the side of the road. They asked him where he came from and he point into the cornfield. Jonathan picked up the boy and wrapped the boy in his and jacket. Martha and boys saw the spaceship.

Jonathan picked up the spaceship and throws it in the truck. Martha had the boys in the back seat. Mr. Kent took the tiny three years old up his arms. Martha looked at Jon and said what will name him. Jon said how about the name Clark James Kent. Martha said Jonathan you mean we are going to name him Clark. Clark sat between Martha and Jonathan.

They got home after from the meteor shower. Clark looks up at Jon and says daddy carried in the house please. Martha unbuckled the four from the car seat. She unbuckled Pat from his car seat and carried him in the house.

The three year turned to his new brothers Nick and Pat who just turned three and one. Clark looks at his new family.

One day Clark was watching his mom cooking dinner for the family. Martha saw the little boy watching her cook and asks Clark what wrong sweetheart. Then she hears him call her mommy for the first time since they found him. She called Jonathan in the house. What is wrong Martha? Nothing Clark just called me mommy Jonathan. Jon picked up the boy and smile at him.

Two years later.

Martha started screaming and Clark ran to see what the matter was. Clark go get your father. He ran to his dad and said mom wants you. He tells the five to stay down stair with your brothers. Jonathan goes to see what matter with his wife. He sees her sitting on their bed. Jonathan says "Honey what a matter." As she looks at Jonathan I have some great news the Kent family is going to a little bigger in seven months. Jonathan looks at Martha and says you mean your having a baby.

A/N Tell if you like it.

* * *

Chapter 2 Seven months later

Clark was in the kitchen helping his mom with dinner when she hugged him tight and said "Son go get your dad." He ran out to the barn to get his father. Jonathan sees Clark ran towards him. What is it son? Its mom I think the baby is coming.

Listen son I am taking your mom to the hospital. You boys will stay with Nell. Jonathan went Nell's house and asked if she wouldn't mind watch the boys for the night. He tells Nell's that Martha just went into labor. Nell's says "Sure I will just call when Martha has baby.

After Jonathan dropped the kids at the Lang's house the youngest Kent starts to cry. Nick tells Nell that he and Clark will take care of it. Clark picked up his little brother and sat him down on the couch. Nick explains to Patrick that their mom went to the hospital to have the new baby.

The boys and Lana were already asleep. When the phone rang and Nell answers it was Jon called her and to tell her that Martha had the baby.

The next day Jon thanked Nell for watching the boys, when he picked them up. Jonathan brought them over the hospital to see their mom and new baby brother. Martha asks Clark or Nick if either of the boys if they want to hold their new brother. Nick looks over at Clark and says you hold the baby. Clark what is it son said Martha has she hand the baby to him. What the baby name Clark asks his mom. We decided to name him Jonathan Hiram Kent after your father and grandpa.

While Clark was holding the baby he noticed the baby started to giggle. Jonathan was holding his three year old son Pat who was happy now he is a big brother. Clark hand his little brother Jonathan Hiram Kent to his mom. Clark looked at little Pat who was sitting his father lap and than looked his mom who his baby brother. He runs out of the room crying. Jonathan go see what bothering Clark.

Has Jon comes out of the room. He sees his special little five year ran out of the hospital. He knelt down and said son what a matter you were happy when you were hold your baby brother. I feel like I am not Kent. Why do you say that son? I look different than you mom, Nick, and Pat.

A/N: Do you think Jonathan and Martha should tell Clark where he came from. I fix the characters ages. Please tell me what you think.

Jaime

* * *

Chapter 3

Clark's point of view at five years of age the reason why in looks different then his parents and sibling. Here I am in the hospital listen to dad talking to me. Still I don't know why so special to this family.

End of Clark's point of view.

After Jonathan talked to Clark, he picked up the five year old and hugged him. They both walked back to Martha room.

Martha saw her husband and Clark coming in the room. Jonathan sees two other sons waiting for him came with Clark. He tells Nick, Clark, and Pat to wait outside of the room for him.

Jonathan and Martha started talking about adopting Clark. She asks why do you wanted to do that. Well Martha, Clark fells like that he is not a true Kent. Jon he knows that we both love him. After I get the hospital with baby we will adopt Clark ok Jon. When they finish talking Jonathan gave Martha a hugged.

A/N Tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter 4 First Day of School

Martha yells boys get down here you are going to miss the bus. Clark smiles at Martha when he heads out to catch the bus. She knelt down at her other six year old son and tells him to watch over Clark.

On the bus Nick and Clark sat together. Clark looked at Nick and asked who that bald headed boy sitting in the back seat. Nick told him that boy was Alex Luthor. Why is he bald? Well of heard he lost his hair in the meteor shower.

At school the boys head to different first grade classroom. A little boy came up to Clark and said hi I am Pete Ross. He says hi to Pete too. When recess came around he asked Pete if he wanted to hang out with him and his Nick. So they did that and Pete enjoyed that. The teacher tells kids to pack up their bags and line up. The kids headed out to the bus.

The boys were on the bus when a older kid took Clark's bag and fill it with green meteor rocks. Nick told the boy to give Clark back his bag. The boy did give back the bag to Clark. Nick looks at his brother and said what wrong Clark. As the bus stop at the boys bus stop. The bus driver got off with Nick. Martha saw Nick and the bus driver. Hi Mrs. Kent I am Ms. Jackson your boys bus driver. Martha asked where Clark is and what is wrong. Nick tells his mom that it is Clark. She sees her son lying on the bus seat not breathing.

Nick goes and gets his father. Jonathan sees Nick ran towards him. Hold son where is your brother. Mom has Clark with her. Why does your mom have Clark? Well something happen to him on the bus dad. Like what son. One of the older kids put something Clark bag. After Jon tells Nick to go in the house.

Jon noticed his lovely wife carrying their son in her arm. Martha is crying Jon. Clark is not breathing and he is ice cold. They headed in the house with Clark and laid him on the couch. They take off Clark bag from his back. Jon tells his wife to open their bag. They both see the meteor rocks.

Martha said I guess that Clark is allergic to the meteor.

Pat saw his brother on the couch. He asked his parents what wrong with Clark. His dad picks him and said someone on your brother bus put green meteor rocks in his bag. Pat asks if Clark going to be alright. We don't buddy so go upstairs and play with your brother.

After dinner Martha and Jon put the other in their beds. Jonathan was sitting across the table from Martha. He saw the tears streaming down Martha face. What is it honey? J-Jon I am worried about Clark. Jon walks around the table hugs his wife and says I am worried to sweetheart.

To be continue

A/N Please help me with idea for the next chapter. What do you think Martha and Jon do about Clark? Tell me what you think.


	4. the first day of school

This is my first Smallville fanfic. I own four characters only.

Summary: What if the Jonathan and Martha had kids before they found Clark? They had their sons Nick and Pat with them when the meteor shower happened. Martha is expecting another kid. They adopt one kid.

Disclaimer: The characters are name friends of mine. They are my own creation.

They are only characters I own. The other two are made up.

Character: Clark 15 Nick 15 Pat 13 Jonathan 10 Denise 7

Chapter 1

Meteor Shower

The Jonathan, Martha Kent and their two boys were heading out Nell's flower shopping. When the whole town witness the first meteor fell on the Nell's brother car killed him and his wife? That when Lana life changed forever. Martha picked up the girl and said Lana sweetheart you are be ok I am sure Nell will take care of you.

The Kent family was heading home that. Their four year old son Nick noticed the small boy on the side of the road. They asked him where he came from and he point into the cornfield. Jonathan picked up the boy and wrapped the boy in his and jacket. Martha and boys saw the spaceship.

Jonathan picked up the spaceship and throws it in the truck. Martha had the boys in the back seat. Mr. Kent took the tiny three years old up his arms. Martha looked at Jon and said what will name him. Jon said how about the name Clark James Kent. Martha said Jonathan you mean we are going to name him Clark. Clark sat between Martha and Jonathan.

They got home after from the meteor shower. Clark looks up at Jon and says daddy carried in the house please. Martha unbuckled the four from the car seat. She unbuckled Pat from his car seat and carried him in the house.

The three year turned to his new brothers Nick and Pat who just turned three and one. Clark looks at his new family.

One day Clark was watching his mom cooking dinner for the family. Martha saw the little boy watching her cook and asks Clark what wrong sweetheart. Then she hears him call her mommy for the first time since they found him. She called Jonathan in the house. What is wrong Martha? Nothing Clark just called me mommy Jonathan. Jon picked up the boy and smile at him.

Two years later.

Martha started screaming and Clark ran to see what the matter was. Clark go get your father. He ran to his dad and said mom wants you. He tells the five to stay down stair with your brothers. Jonathan goes to see what matter with his wife. He sees her sitting on their bed. Jonathan says "Honey what a matter." As she looks at Jonathan I have some great news the Kent family is going to a little bigger in seven months. Jonathan looks at Martha and says you mean your having a baby.

A/N Tell if you like it.

Chapter 2 Seven months later

Clark was in the kitchen helping his mom with dinner when she hugged him tight and said "Son go get your dad." He ran out to the barn to get his father. Jonathan sees Clark ran towards him. What is it son? Its mom I think the baby is coming.

Listen son I am taking your mom to the hospital. You boys will stay with Nell. Jonathan went Nell's house and asked if she wouldn't mind watch the boys for the night. He tells Nell's that Martha just went into labor. Nell's says "Sure I will just call when Martha has baby.

After Jonathan dropped the kids at the Lang's house the youngest Kent starts to cry. Nick tells Nell that he and Clark will take care of it. Clark picked up his little brother and sat him down on the couch. Nick explains to Patrick that their mom went to the hospital to have the new baby.

The boys and Lana were already asleep. When the phone rang and Nell answers it was Jon called her and to tell her that Martha had the baby.

The next day Jon thanked Nell for watching the boys, when he picked them up. Jonathan brought them over the hospital to see their mom and new baby brother. Martha asks Clark or Nick if either of the boys if they want to hold their new brother. Nick looks over at Clark and says you hold the baby. Clark what is it son said Martha has she hand the baby to him. What the baby name Clark asks his mom. We decided to name him Jonathan Hiram Kent after your father and grandpa.

While Clark was holding the baby he noticed the baby started to giggle. Jonathan was holding his three year old son Pat who was happy now he is a big brother. Clark hand his little brother Jonathan Hiram Kent to his mom. Clark looked at little Pat who was sitting his father lap and than looked his mom who his baby brother. He runs out of the room crying. Jonathan go see what bothering Clark.

Has Jon comes out of the room. He sees his special little five year ran out of the hospital. He knelt down and said son what a matter you were happy when you were hold your baby brother. I feel like I am not Kent. Why do you say that son? I look different than you mom, Nick, and Pat.

A/N: Do you think Jonathan and Martha should tell Clark where he came from. I fix the characters ages. Please tell me what you think.

Jaime

Chapter 3

Clark's point of view at five years of age the reason why in looks different then his parents and sibling. Here I am in the hospital listen to dad talking to me. Still I don't know why so special to this family.

End of Clark's point of view.

After Jonathan talked to Clark, he picked up the five year old and hugged him. They both walked back to Martha room.

Martha saw her husband and Clark coming in the room. Jonathan sees two other sons waiting for him came with Clark. He tells Nick, Clark, and Pat to wait outside of the room for him.

Jonathan and Martha started talking about adopting Clark. She asks why do you wanted to do that. Well Martha, Clark fells like that he is not a true Kent. Jon he knows that we both love him. After I get the hospital with baby we will adopt Clark ok Jon. When they finish talking Jonathan gave Martha a hugged.

A/N Tell me what you think.

Chapter 4 First Day of School

Martha yells boys get down here you are going to miss the bus. Clark smiles at Martha when he heads out to catch the bus. She knelt down at her other six year old son and tells him to watch over Clark.

On the bus Nick and Clark sat together. Clark looked at Nick and asked who that bald headed boy sitting in the back seat. Nick told him that boy was Alex Luthor. Why is he bald? Well of heard he lost his hair in the meteor shower.

At school the boys head to different first grade classroom. A little boy came up to Clark and said hi I am Pete Ross. He says hi to Pete too. When recess came around he asked Pete if he wanted to hang out with him and his Nick. So they did that and Pete enjoyed that. The teacher tells kids to pack up their bags and line up. The kids headed out to the bus.

The boys were on the bus when a older kid took Clark's bag and fill it with green meteor rocks. Nick told the boy to give Clark back his bag. The boy did give back the bag to Clark. Nick looks at his brother and said what wrong Clark. As the bus stop at the boys bus stop. The bus driver got off with Nick. Martha saw Nick and the bus driver. Hi Mrs. Kent I am Ms. Jackson your boys bus driver. Martha asked where Clark is and what is wrong. Nick tells his mom that it is Clark. She sees her son lying on the bus seat not breathing.

Nick goes and gets his father. Jonathan sees Nick ran towards him. Hold son where is your brother. Mom has Clark with her. Why does your mom have Clark? Well something happen to him on the bus dad. Like what son. One of the older kids put something Clark bag. After Jon tells Nick to go in the house.

Jon noticed his lovely wife carrying their son in her arm. Martha is crying Jon. Clark is not breathing and he is ice cold. They headed in the house with Clark and laid him on the couch. They take off Clark bag from his back. Jon tells his wife to open Clark's bag. They both saw the meteor rocks. Martha said I guess that Clark is allergic to the meteor.

Pat saw his brother on the couch. He asked his parents what wrong with Clark. His dad picks him and said someone on your brother bus put green meteor rocks in his bag. Pat asks if Clark going to be alright. We don't buddy so go upstairs and play with your brother.

After dinner Martha and Jon put the other in their beds. Jonathan was sitting across the table from Martha. He saw the tears streaming down Martha face. What is it honey? J-Jon I am worried about Clark. Jon walks around the table hugs his wife and says I am worried to sweetheart.

To be continue

A/N Please help me with idea for the next chapter. What do you think Martha and Jon do about Clark? Tell me what you think.


	5. first day of school and Clark adoption

This is my first Smallville fanfic. I own four characters only.

Summary: What if the Jonathan and Martha had kids before they found Clark? They had their sons Nick and Pat with them when the meteor shower happened. Martha is expecting another kid. They adopt one kid.

Disclaimer: The characters are name friends of mine. They are my own creation.

They are only characters I own. The other two are made up.

Character: Clark 15 Nick 15 Pat 13 Jonathan 10 Denise 7

Chapter 1

Meteor Shower

The Jonathan, Martha Kent and their two boys were heading out Nell's flower shopping. When the whole town witness the first meteor fell on the Nell's brother car killed him and his wife? That when Lana life changed forever. Martha picked up the girl and said Lana sweetheart you are be ok I am sure Nell will take care of you.

The Kent family was heading home that. Their four year old son Nick noticed the small boy on the side of the road. They asked him where he came from and he point into the cornfield. Jonathan picked up the boy and wrapped the boy in his and jacket. Martha and boys saw the spaceship.

Jonathan picked up the spaceship and throws it in the truck. Martha had the boys in the back seat. Mr. Kent took the tiny three years old up his arms. Martha looked at Jon and said what will name him. Jon said how about the name Clark James Kent. Martha said Jonathan you mean we are going to name him Clark. Clark sat between Martha and Jonathan.

They got home after from the meteor shower. Clark looks up at Jon and says daddy carried in the house please. Martha unbuckled the four from the car seat. She unbuckled Pat from his car seat and carried him in the house.

The three year turned to his new brothers Nick and Pat who just turned three and one. Clark looks at his new family.

One day Clark was watching his mom cooking dinner for the family. Martha saw the little boy watching her cook and asks Clark what wrong sweetheart. Then she hears him call her mommy for the first time since they found him. She called Jonathan in the house. What is wrong Martha? Nothing Clark just called me mommy Jonathan. Jon picked up the boy and smile at him.

Two years later.

Martha started screaming and Clark ran to see what the matter was. Clark go get your father. He ran to his dad and said mom wants you. He tells the five to stay down stair with your brothers. Jonathan goes to see what matter with his wife. He sees her sitting on their bed. Jonathan says "Honey what a matter." As she looks at Jonathan I have some great news the Kent family is going to a little bigger in seven months. Jonathan looks at Martha and says you mean your having a baby.

A/N Tell if you like it.

Chapter 2 Seven months later

Clark was in the kitchen helping his mom with dinner when she hugged him tight and said "Son go get your dad." He ran out to the barn to get his father. Jonathan sees Clark ran towards him. What is it son? Its mom I think the baby is coming.

Listen son I am taking your mom to the hospital. You boys will stay with Nell. Jonathan went Nell's house and asked if she wouldn't mind watch the boys for the night. He tells Nell's that Martha just went into labor. Nell's says "Sure I will just call when Martha has baby.

After Jonathan dropped the kids at the Lang's house the youngest Kent starts to cry. Nick tells Nell that he and Clark will take care of it. Clark picked up his little brother and sat him down on the couch. Nick explains to Patrick that their mom went to the hospital to have the new baby.

The boys and Lana were already asleep. When the phone rang and Nell answers it was Jon called her and to tell her that Martha had the baby.

The next day Jon thanked Nell for watching the boys, when he picked them up. Jonathan brought them over the hospital to see their mom and new baby brother. Martha asks Clark or Nick if either of the boys if they want to hold their new brother. Nick looks over at Clark and says you hold the baby. Clark what is it son said Martha has she hand the baby to him. What the baby name Clark asks his mom. We decided to name him Jonathan Hiram Kent after your father and grandpa.

While Clark was holding the baby he noticed the baby started to giggle. Jonathan was holding his three year old son Pat who was happy now he is a big brother. Clark hand his little brother Jonathan Hiram Kent to his mom. Clark looked at little Pat who was sitting his father lap and than looked his mom who his baby brother. He runs out of the room crying. Jonathan go see what bothering Clark.

Has Jon comes out of the room. He sees his special little five year ran out of the hospital. He knelt down and said son what a matter you were happy when you were hold your baby brother. I feel like I am not Kent. Why do you say that son? I look different than you mom, Nick, and Pat.

A/N: Do you think Jonathan and Martha should tell Clark where he came from. I fix the characters ages. Please tell me what you think.

Jaime


	6. talking about adopting another kid

This is my first Smallville fanfic. I own four characters only.

Summary: What if the Jonathan and Martha had kids before they found Clark? They had their sons Nick and Pat with them when the meteor shower happened. Martha is expecting another kid. They adopt one kid.

Disclaimer: The characters are name friends of mine. They are my own creation.

They are only characters I own. The other two are made up.

Character and Birthdays: Clark 15 Nick 15 Pat 13 Jonathan 10 Denise 7

Chapter 6 Talking of adopting another kid

All the Kent Family sat down at kitchen table. The two elder look at the youngest of the three boys. They aren't how they should tell them that they want to adopt another kid.

Jonathan look at each of the boys and back at his wife. "Boys your mom and I have been talking about adopting another kid." He looked at his three oldest sons first and than his little boy. Martha and him all the boys faces light with delight, but younger son got up from the table and head up stairs into his room. Jonathan sent the older ones outside to play. Martha and he want up stairs to little Jon room. They saw little Jonathan lying face down on his pillow crying. Jonathan picks little Jon up and place him on his lap. Son what wrong.

Mama and papa I am afraid when we adopt another kid that I will not be the baby anymore and everyone stop loving me.

"Do not be silly angel none will not stop love do not be afraid that you will not be the baby anymore." Martha reassures little has hugs him. "You will also be my baby boy."

"I have to tell you also love son because my namesake. That why I care about you like crazy." Little Jon says has he runs the steps.

"You know there only three bedroo m in the will we adopt the kid you going to have to share a room with your older brothers."

"I am ok sharing room with Clark, Nick, and Pat. That's cool with me." Little Jon says has he runs the steps.

The family want to orphanage an ask about a little the girl around the of age one. The Kent's were luck they got little girl name Denise Michelle.

It has been two months since the adoption. Everyone in the family is happy.

Martha is trying getting boys off to school. Clark is given her a hard time. "Now, Clark your brothers are waiting for you."

"Mommy I am afraid when I get home you and dad won't be here."

She reassure him that her and Jon will also be in house for himwhen, he comes from school.


End file.
